


you've stolen my heart (I hope you like handcuffs)

by TheNameIsZ (curiouslygray)



Series: 14 Days of Valentines [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 14 Days of Valentines, Cop and Criminal AU, F/F, Fluff, background sanvers, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslygray/pseuds/TheNameIsZ
Summary: Kara is a detective at the National City Police Department and she's been trying to catch a thief Maggie has aptly named Robin Hood.





	you've stolen my heart (I hope you like handcuffs)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’re a thief, and I’m the cop who’s always trying to catch you. You somehow got into the station and left a Valentine on my desk, and I probably shouldn’t be as impressed as I am.”
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

The police station was filled with chatting, typing on keyboards, and the brewing of coffee. Kara’s own cup sat on her desk, long gone cold. She had several cases of theft sitting on her desk, all believed to be done by the same person as an identical note was left at each scene: “to steal from the rich is the most worthy crime of all”

Forensics had gone over each note, but nothing could be picked up from them. No fingerprints or DNA or anything. Just plain and simple ink on paper. It frustrated Alex almost as much as it did Kara.

It didn’t help that this person was able to shut off or avoid any cameras and evade any other security measures. They were just too good. Kara didn’t think that they’d be able to catch this person with the evidence - or lack thereof - they currently have. They’d just have to wait until they slipped up, and who knew if that would even happen.

Not that Kara didn’t disagree with the logic; she just didn’t like their methods. Surely there had to be more legal methods to get these results. It may take longer and they may still retain more money, but at least those routes would be within the realms of the law.

Kara rubbed her face and began to flip through the files again. Maybe, just maybe, she could find some small detail that had been overlooked that will pull everything together.

The sound of a ceramic mug being set on her desk caught Kara’s attention. Her partner, Maggie Sawyer, stood next to her desk, picking up Kara’s cold coffee, having replaced it with a hot, fresh cup.

“Still fixated on Robin Hood?”

“It’s just… it’s bothering me. I don’t like leaving the case open. They should be easy to catch; they’re leaving us notes for Christ’s sake!” She leaned back in her chair, huffing as she did so.

Maggie just smiled, sitting down at her desk across from Kara’s, “You don't always catch them. And, honestly, I wouldn’t beat myself up if this one falls through the cracks.” She shrugged, taking a sip from the coffee cup she held in her hand. After swallowing, Maggie just nodded before looking at Kara, who had watched the whole thing with wide eyes.

“This is cold. And it was yours.” She pursed her lips, “I’m gonna be right back.” Stiffly, Maggie stood, turned, and walked off towards the bathroom. Kara stared at the doorway Maggie had just passed through for a few moments, before chuckling and shaking her head, returning to the files.

A ‘new email’ notification dinged from her computer, pulling her attention away from the files. Kara opened up her email, and stared at the most recently received email. The sender’s email was a series of numbers. Normally this would have just led Kara to think she needed to update her spam filter, but the subject caught her off guard.

**_To steal from the rich is the most worthy crime of all_ **

Intrigued, she let her cursor hover over the unread email. The notes had not been released to the press. No one outside of the cops knew about them. Kara looked around the station, wondering if it was just someone trolling her. She looked back to the screen, still debating about reading the email.

“Heads up, Danvers,” came Maggie’s voice from behind her, causing Kara to close her email window, “Your fan boy just got brought in on drunk and disorderly.”

She let out a groan, trying to hide behind her computer. Mike Matthews was a guy who she turned down at a bar. He proceeded to find out where she worked and visited her. He was removed by Maggie and sternly told to not return. He apparently has a history of public intoxication and now it seems he tried to purposefully get brought in to Kara’s precinct to try to see here.

“Alright Mr. Matthews, you’re going-”

“Kara!”

“Maybe if I stay hidden,” Kara thought to herself, “He’ll think I’m not here and he’ll just ignore me.”

“Hey, Kara! It’s me, Mike! Remember me?”

“Move along Matthews,” Maggie said, sternly, “Go with Officer Vasquez into the drunk tank. I’m sure your bail will sent within the hour.”

Vasquez manage to pull Mike down the hallway and away from the desks. She sat up, some of the others in the room gave her pitiful looks before returning to work. Sighing, Kara just put her head in her hand. Maggie just chuckled, but silenced at the look Kara threw her way.

The email didn’t cross Kara’s mind again until she was packing up to leave her shift. She never did find a chance to read it, the thought having been removed from her mind the moment that Mike had been brought in. She paused, bag packed and her hand reaching for the power button to shut down her computer. Instead, she pulled her email back up and clicked on the unread message.

_ Dear Detective Kara Danvers, _

_ I bet you’re wondering who I am. I’m sure many are wondering who I am, but you most of all. After all, you are one of the detectives assigned to my thefts. Hopefully you understand why I’ve done them; the rich are hoarding money that should be redistributed among the rest of the population. If they are not going to do good with their wealth, then why should they be allowed to have it? _

_ This is the goal that I am trying to achieve, even if it is breaking the law. Some things are just meant to be broken.  _

_ I hope to hear back from you. _

_ Your local thief, _

_ Robin Hood _

_ P.S. Don’t even bother trying to trace this email. You’ve seen my skills with security cameras and hacking. It would be a waste of time and resources. _

Kara settled down in her chair, rereading the email over and over. Did Robin Hood actually hunt her down and email her? Why did they hope to hear from her?

Against her better judgement, Kara hit the reply button.

_ Dear Robin Hood, _

_ I’d love to call you by your real name and it would be extremely helpful if you would tell me it. I understand your drive behind the thefts, but that doesn’t make what you’re doing any more illegal. There are better avenues you can take, and I’d recommend taking them. _

_ If you can help us out in any way with this investigation, it would be greatly appreciated. _

_ Your Local Detective, _

_ Kara Danvers _

Over the next several weeks, Kara and Robin Hood exchanged several emails. Two more companies were hit, one of them being Edge Global. Morgan Edge had spent most of that day in the station yelling and complaining about how they “weren’t doing your damn jobs!” and asking “is this the lackluster work my taxes pay for?”

Kara became more relaxed with Robin Hood, never sharing more information that what the public knew, but also taking in any of the information given with by the thief. She had determined that the thief had a day job, which they worked at constantly. Their coworkers were amiable towards them, even if they were slightly irritated by them usually, and it seemed as though they were in a higher position in whatever company they worked at. They didn’t seem to have any family or friends, never talking about them hanging out. Or maybe the whole thing was just a red herring.

She had brought the emails to Captain Jones with Maggie, having explained the situation to her beforehand. While he did reprimand her for not bringing them to him immediately, he did allow her to continue the interactions on the off chance that the thief slips up. And, true to the first email, Winn was unable to trace the email address, much to his distress.

Part of Kara was happy at the chance to continue her correspondence with Robin Hood. They had an interesting way of talking, reporting the weather as if they were writing a poem, talking about different events in the media as if writing a novel. It enraptured Kara and she anticipated each and every email. She was practically obsessed, causing Maggie and Alex and to nickname her Maiden Marion.

“Maybe you could try asking them on a date.” Alex suggested during her lunch break one day, eating leftover pasta with her feet up on Maggie’s desk, “People do digital dates now, right? Like you both watch a movie at the same time and chat about it.”

“I don’t know if-” Kara started, cut off by a ding from her computer. Alex and Maggie both looked up, moving around to Kara’s computer.

“Is it Robin Hood?” Maggie asked, placing on hand on Kara’s desk and the other on her shoulder.

“Hold on, hold on.” Kara pulled up her email, and sure enough, there was a new email from Robin Hood. Kara’s last message had been talking about Edge yelling at them all day. She also talked about the newest season of  _ One Day At A Time _ that had just been dropped on Netflix. Nothing else exciting, just mostly day-to-day stuff for her.

_ Dear Kara, _

_ I apologize for Edge, I truly do. He is an awful, terrible, misogynistic man and that’s coming from someone who has met him personally. He needs to be knocked down a notch or five, and redistributing a portion of his assets definitely has made him feel inferior. He hates something he can’t sexually harass or scream at or threaten. _

_ I haven’t had much free time - very busy work and all - but maybe I will sit down and watch that show whenever I get a chance. It may not be for a while, but I will definitely put it on my list. I, personally, am greatly anticipating the next season of  _ Game of Thrones.  _ Even if I do detest the constant murder as it lessens the viewer desire to care about the characters, the show is fun to watch.  _

_ I may be bringing my thieving to an end soon. Lay low for a few years until the statute of limitations has expired. Maybe the threat of having rearranged assets will keep companies and CEOs in check. Maybe I won’t have to return. Maybe one day, you’ll be sitting at your computer in the precinct, waiting for my next email, and you’ll never hear from me again. _

_ Maybe this will be the last email.  _

_ We shall see. _

_ Your Local Thief, _

_ Robin Hood _

Kara was surprised by the ache in her heart when she thought about never hearing from the thief again. She knew she should be happy, as that would hopefully mean that she was done with her thievery. But Kara would miss her pen pal.

“And that’s coming from someone who has met him personally.” Alex repeated slowly, considering what that meant, “The thief is someone who has met and interacted with with Morgan Edge. At least for a long enough amount of time to get a fix on him.”

Maggie shrugged, “Anyone who has had a single interaction with him could come to that conclusion. It’s a viable avenue to follow, although it wouldn’t hurt to reexamine disgruntled employees or board members with a chip on their shoulder.”

Kara reread the email, “I can examine anyone who has reported a case of sexual harassment against him - dropped or otherwise.”

The two detectives immediately dove into research, leaving Alex sitting there, eating pasta thoughtfully, “Think they’re actually going to stop?”

Kara just shrugged, “Criminals either get caught or stop of their own accord.”

Alex considered her statement before nodding, “Good point. I’m actually not sure if I’m rooting for you to get ghosted by Robin Hood or not, Marion.”

Alex dodged the ball of paper launched at her head by Alex, causing Alex and Maggie to burst into laughter.

Kara took a break a few hours later. None of the her possible leads went anywhere, them either lacking the knowledge or having an alibi. She sighed, opening her email back up and rereading their conversations. Maybe Kara just needed to go out more, but as she reread the emails, it seemed as if Robin Hood was flirting with her. They often showed interest in the things Kara talked about, answering her questions that didn’t pertain to the case or could reveal their identity.

It was a startling realization.

Maybe Maggie and Alex were right to call her Maiden Marion.

The next few days were silent. No response to Kara’s email back. No new thefts reported. Nothing coming from Maggie’s leads about disgruntled employees or upset board members.

Nothing, until Valentine’s Day.

Kara was examining some files for a different case when she heard someone clear their throat next to her. Kara looked up, expecting to see Maggie or Alex, but instead she saw a beautiful dark haired woman wearing wine colored overcoat and a black dress underneath.

“Detective Kara Danvers?”

Kara nodded, enraptured by the woman who looked as if she was carved from marble. The woman smiled at the confirmation, “I need to have a word with you. My name is Lena Luthor and I’ve been stolen from. I believe it to have been done by your serial thief.”

The two sat down, Maggie swinging around to question Lena with Kara. They copied down all the information Lena gave them, including the copies of bank statements showing the monetary withdrawal as well and a note with the thief's signature line. When Maggie asked about any odd visitors from the past few weeks, Lena just shook her head.

“How did you hear about the thefts? We’ve done around best to keep the connections out of the papers.”

Lena let out a chuckle at Maggie’s question, “Us CEOs talk. Morgan Edge was not happy when it happened to him and he’d tell anyone who would stand in a five foot radius for long enough for him to get their attention,” she sighed, “It was awful at the fundraiser we mutually attended last week. He trapped me for fifteen minutes, ranting about how the thief needed to be stopped and how he needed to talk to the mayor about how lazy National City’s cops are.”

“Yes,” Kara sighed, “He made his thoughts about us  _ very _ clear when it occurred.”

They asked her a few more questions, Kara noticing that Lena was eyeing her in a less than professional sense for most of the time and Kara more than once getting caught staring back at her. She was very helpful with her answers, providing as much information as she could.

“Well,” Maggie said as she stood, “That’s all of my questions. Danvers, you’re welcome to ask her more if you have them. But, I have some, uh,  _ stuff _ to run down to Alex.” As she walked away, Maggie gave Kara a smirk and waggled her eyebrows. 

“Despite what Edge has said, you seem to be quite competent at your job.”

“Thank you. Despite our persistence, this thief has been evading us.”

“They seem to be quite intelligent. If they are able to avoid security cameras and have the technical skills to hack through even  _ my _ firewalls - well, that’s just impressive.”

There was something in Lena voice that set Kara on edge. She sounded more like someone boasting about their own achievements rather than admiring someone else’s work. When Kara looked over at Lena, there was a twinkle in her eye, as if the two of them were in on some sort of secret or joke.

Kara shifted in her chair before responded, “Tech stuff isn’t really my thing, so I’d have no idea. I prefer working with people rather than machines.”

“I’ve found that people can be difficult to work with. A lot of them just want things to be done their way, or are just trying to suck up to whoever is in charge as a way to make progress and make more money,” Lena sighed, “Nobody is interested in doing good.”

Lena hummed to herself for a moment, as if lost in thought, before her phone chirped. She pulled out her phone, tapping the screen a few times before standing, “Well, if I am no longer needed here, then I will have to get going. Business meeting with some associates.”

Kara nodded, standing as well and adjusting her glasses, “Oh, yes, you’re free to go Ms. Luthor.”

Lena leaned in towards Kara, putting her hand on her desk for support, “Please, call me Lena.”

Licking her lips, Kara nodded, frozen now at the beautiful woman entering her space “Yes, Lena. I’ll make sure to address you as such should we meet in the future.”

“I’d like it very much if we did. In fact, are you free tomorrow?”

“I, uh, I’d have to check my schedule-”

“She’s available!” came a voice a few desks away. When Kara looked over Lena’s shoulder she saw Alex and Maggie standing over by the water station. They just waved to her as Kara shook her head.

“I guess I’m available,” Kara said with a small smile which was returned by Lena.

“Good. Would you like to go out for dinner and drinks? Do a late Valentine’s Day date?”

Kara smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up at her blush, “I’d love to.”

They exchanged information and Lena left shortly thereafter. After watching her go, Kara made her way over to her sister and her girlfriend.

“So, little Danvers, you got yourself a hot date?” Maggie asked as she took a drink of her water.

“I do, actually. This Friday.”

Alex nodded approvingly, “She was really pretty,” Maggie smacked Alex’s arm, “Not as pretty as you though, babe.”

The three talked a little while longer before Alex remembered she had something to show Kara down in the forensics lab. Kara was down there for about half an hour, Alex showing her a bunch of different pictures she’s edited from various crime scenes and evidence.

Upon returning to her desk, Kara noticed a red envelope sitting there. Intrigued, she picked it up, turning it over in her hands a few times. The back had “Detective Kara Danvers” on it in type, as if from a typewriter. She opened the envelope and pulled out a card. It was a drawing of Robin Hood from the Disney animated film holding a bow and arrow aimed at Maiden Marion. The point of the arrow was shaped like a heart and beneath Robin’s foot was a baby dressed up as Cupid. Kara snorted, opening the card. Inside it read “Will you be my Maiden Marion?” Beneath it, typed as well, was a few sentences:

_ It’s been fun talking with you, but I feel like my time has come to an end. Thank you for these wonderful chats. I’ll always consider you my Maiden Marion. Happy Valentines Day. _

_ Love, _

_ Robin Hood _

“Whatcha got there?” Maggie asked, snatching it out of Kara’s hands as she passed. Kara tried to grab it back, but Maggie was able to keep it out of her reach, reading it as she did so. Her eyes grew wide, glancing back at Kara.

“No way.”

Kara finally snatched it back, putting the card and the envelope in the top drawer of her desk.

“How did they even get it in here?”

Kara just shrugged, “I have no idea. We were gone for a bit of time. Maybe someone dropped it off then. Maybe they paid someone off to get it in here.”

Maggie’s head shot up, “We can check the cameras!”

“Good thinking Sawyer.”

Once they convinced security to let them take a look at the footage, they found that the footage was gone. The cameras cut out out about ten minutes before Lena showed up and came back on about twenty minutes after she left.

“Robin Hood does it again,” Maggie grumbled as they walked back to their desks.

“Think we should tell Jones?”

Maggie nodded, and after grabbing the valentine, they stopped by Captain John Jones’s office. They updated him about LCorp being hacked, as well as the valentine left on Kara’s desk. Jones told them to continue keeping an eye out for anything that could be the work of Robin Hood, but to go ahead and put it to the back burner.

As she packed up her stuff at the end of her shift, Kara just stared at the card, unsure of what to do with it, and impressed that Robin Hood made it in and out with no one catching them. She was going to miss her… friend? It was odd to consider the person she’s been hunting down to arrest a friend, but Kara didn’t know what other word to use.

Kara just shook her head, shutting her drawer. She had more important things to worry about now, like her date with a beautiful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> thenameisz.tumblr.com


End file.
